


it's a mess... oops, i mean meth

by orphan_account



Category: Drab Majesty (Band)
Genre: Drugs, Gen, Methamphetamine, Parody, Recreational Drug Use, crackfic, deb on drugs, mentions of cold cave and body of light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-12-14 09:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21013700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Deb offers crystal meth to Mona as an apology.





	it's a mess... oops, i mean meth

**Author's Note:**

> yeah like i was sooooo highhh when i wrote this LMAO JK ENJOY!

Deb ate Mona’s sandwich and now Mona is pissed.  
He didn’t mean to, but he still ate it without Mona’s permission. So, it made Mona lose trust in him.  
And it was a sad day for Dais Records especially for the Body of Light, who were the memers diagnosed dead of gun after Cold Cave shot them point blank in their synth-penises and killed them to death.  
So, in order to make up for his friend, Deb walks into the room with a surprise in his hand.  
To prove his forgiveness to Mona… he has crystal meth.   
“HEY, DUMB BITCH-“ Deb yelled in Mona’s ear.  
Mona narrowed his eyes, remembering the most heinous thing that his bro has ever done, “HellooOoOoo…Douchebag Demure…” he mumbles sarcastically.  
“Hah, just kidding! How’s it going, bro?!?” Deb continued to yell as though he had ants in his pants.  
Mona sighed, crossing his legs in the chair he’s currently sitting in:  
“Oh, nothing…just uh- reading stuff…” said the younger blonde.  
“Okay, that’s nice! What ya reading?” Deb queries, then walks closer.  
“I’m reading a book on how to execute a dumbass sibling,”  
“Wow, that’s craaaaazy!”  
“I know.”  
“Well, I just came up to here to say ‘I’m sorry for eating your sandwich’ and to make it up to you! I bought this whole bag of crystal meth! I figure we can do it together as brother and uh- brother…so, yeah LET’S DO IT!!! THERE’S MULTIPLE WAYS TO PARTAKE! FOR EXAMPLE, YOU CAN SNORT IT, YOU COULD SMOKE IT OR EAT IT- well, I don’t know if you’d wanna do that ‘cause your shit will decay- BUT LET’S DO IT! WHAT DO YOU SAY?!?” Deb, excitedly, yelled again.  
Mona squinted his eyebrows in reasonable bitterness, because well; his dumbass bro is asking him to do illegal drugs, so he rejected the offer:  
“Uh- I don’t know about that, bro-”  
“Hey, I tell you what; I’ll even get us started-”  
And before Mona could say anything further, Deb sniffed the gluebag as though it was nothing and two short minutes later; he felt the effects.  
Mona widen his eyes, as he saw how fucked up his brother looked.  
It wasn’t even an hour and he looked like utter shit. A fucking bum from the other side.  
Deb stood up, fidgeting, before dropping the substance and scratching himself rather abruptly.  
His eyes were so bloodshot red that it resembled a bloody version of deep vein thrombosis. Then his sensory to noise or sharp objects and body temperature were increasing.  
“Uh- yeah- okay- that’s better…that’s much better now-” Deb muttered with the hint of ecstatic confusion and sudden influx of cardiovascular energy.  
“Are you sure that stuff is safe?” exclaimed Mona.  
“Uh- I don’t know- all I know is that the guys that made this and sold it to me are free-basing and presumably dead from producing a volatile in-explosive batch of thermo-nuclear-waste-” Deb looks up at the wall, as the delirium kicks in and sensitivity increases.  
“W-W-We gotta fix that- frameee…” Deb, pointlessly, mumbled.  
As he raced over to the wall and struggled to fix the picture-frame on it then fiddling with it’s edges, until he subsequently punches it onto the floor, once he couldn’t get it to look a certain way, causing the glass to scatter into bits of pieces with the picture.  
Eventually, he cut himself with blood profusely; running down his fists and staining the long-sleeve shirt of his.  
“MONA, CLEAN THAT UP! And also, put it in my room afterwards- b-b-b-because I-I want it for myself too-” Deb suddenly yelled, angrily.  
Mona face-palmed, because his brother was so high on a poor man’s drug, which is why he didn’t want do it in the first place.  
And for what? All because Deb ate his sandwich as an apology for doing so.  
Oh, what a mess…oops, I mean meth.


End file.
